


[Vid] Kryptonite

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [1]
Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Embedded Video, Escapade, Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: Partners? Oh yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first vid we ever made! Edited in 2001-02, premiered at Escapade 2002, remastered in 2017.

Or, [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/kryptonite/kryptonite720_i-man_flummery.mp4) (120 MB, mp4) 

**Author's Note:**

> [Also available on our Tumblr](http://pureflummery.tumblr.com/post/158321335859/this-is-the-first-vid-we-ever-made-back-in). If you like it, reblogging is love! <3


End file.
